Sick Day
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Where was Colby in the episode End of Watch Here's where i think he was. Warning Slash


My take on where Colby was in "End of Watch"

EPPES HOUSE

Charlie was up in the master bedroom looking at something on his laptop when an arm came over his lap. The arm was very muscular. The arm was none other than Colby Granger. Colby and him had been together for a year or so and Colby had decided to move into the Eppes house 4 months into his and Charlie's relationship. And now they were sharing the bed. Until early this particular morning when Colby woke up to find his throat felt horrible and Charlie touched his forehead and felt how hot he was. "Charlie? What time is it?" Colby asked in a scratchy voice.

Charlie smirked and looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. "8:30 in the morning." Charlie said.

"God I'll be late for work." Colby said throwing the covers off his body and stood up just to have to sit back down.

"Colby? You ok?" Charlie asked getting up and going to his lover's side.

"Yeah just got real dizzy." Colby said.

"Yeah that settles it. Lay back down Cole. If a case comes along they're gonna have to call Liz in." Charlie said.

"Charlie I can't just not go in. Don will get really pissed." Colby said reluctantly laying back into the pillows.

"Don will understand just rest. Dad is at a meeting but I'll leave a note telling him you're sick. I got to go to a class. I'll be back right after ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Colby mumbled. Charlie smirked and kissed his head before walking out of the room.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**FBI OFFICE**

Megan and David were listening to Lt. Gary Walker talking about his deputy that badge was found. Once he was done Megan suggested. "Maybe we should call Charlie. He mite can help." Megan said.

"Yeah I'll call maybe he'll know where Colby is. It's not like him to be late." David said.

"Do that. Meanwhile get started on back work on Everett's cases." Don said.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Charlie came in and was being briefed by Don when they went into the war room. "Hey where's Colby at?" Megan asked.

"At home sick with the flu. He was gonna come today but ended up almost passing out next to the bed." Charlie said.

"Is he ok?" Megan asked.

"Yeah just really tired and sore all over. Woke up about 4 this morning and he was burning up." Charlie said.

"Well I'm glad he didn't come and infect us." David said smirking.

Charlie smirked. "Yeah I'll tell him you said that." Charlie said.

"When we're done with this case. We'll go check on him." Megan said.

"Ok can we get back to the case?" Lt. Walker asked.. All jumped into work then.

**9: PM**

**EPPES HOUSE**

Charlie came into the house to see Millie Colby and Alan all talking. "Hey guys." Charlie said. "Hey Charlie." Millie said.

"Charlie there's Pizza on the table if you're hungry." Alan said.

"Thanks. But I ate at the school earlier." Charlie said.

"So what's the case?" Colby asked.

Charlie noted the almost no voice at all. "Kid found a missing cops badge in the park." Charlie said.

"Wow. How long has the cop been missing?" Millie asked.

"17 years." Charlie said.

"I'll be in tomorrow to help." Colby said.

Just then Don walked in. "Hey all." Don said.

"Hey Donnie." Alan said.

"Charlie can I speak with you outside. Some new information came up." Don said.

'Don can you brief me as well. I'll be coming back to work tomorrow." Colby said.

"No Colby you won't be. You barely have a voice." Don said.

"Don I can come in and do computer work." Colby said rising and regretting it. Charlie and Don both lowered him to the chair beneath him.

"Yeah right Colby and the first time you get up you'll pass out. No stay here and rest. Let dad and Charlie take care of you." Don said.

"Yeah Colby a few more days of rest won't hurt." Alan said. Colby put his hand to his head and massaged his temple.

"Me and Don will be right back." Charlie said stepping out side.

**LATER IN THE NIGHT**

Charlie was out in the garage working on some math. He didn't see nor hear the door open and shut. So he didn't see nor hear Colby come in. Colby stepped up next to him and smirked when Charlie bout jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked.

"Came to find where my significant other wandered off too." Colby said barely above a whisper.

"I came out here to get started on this theory of mine for the missing cop." Charlie said.

"Oh so the whole quiet thing don't have nothing to do with your dad dating Professor Finch. Better known as Millie?" Colby asked.

"No. It don't. Just trying to work this case out for the team." Charlie said.

"Charlie I know you. Least I think I do. This is way more than the case." Colby said leaning on the table behind him.

"Ok so maybe I'm a little upset about my boss dating my dad." Charlie said.

"Well I'm sure Don wasn't pleased with his little brother hooking up with the ex army guy of his team. But he's coping." Colby said.

"Yeah I know. Trust me I know all about it." Charlie said smirking.

"Look your dad is still your dad no matter who he dates. I know it'll take time getting used to it. But if it makes you feel better he seems happy." Colby said.

"Did she seem ok with the fact that his son is gay and is living with his partner in his house?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think she noticed. But I think she'd be fine with it. At least accept it." Colby said.

Charlie rolled his head around on his neck and shook it. Colby put his hands on Charlie shoulders bringing him back into his arms and laying his head on Charlie shoulder. "Come on Don knows you can't solve this for them in a night. Come on com to.." Colby was cut off by a coughing fit that shook his body.

"Damn. That hurts." Colby said keeping his head on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie smirked and pulled Colby's head up and kissed his forehead. "Come on let's go to bed. I'll rub of the vapor rub on your chest." Charlie said. And with that they both went up the stairs.

**NEXT DAY-EVENING**

**EPPES HOUSE LIVING ROOM**

Everyone was sitting around the living room tell Alan Millie Larry and Colby all about the case. "Wait you mean to tell me a detective basically hired a gang banger to kill Detective Everett?" Millie asked.

"Seems so. Boy Gary Walker was sure steaming when we went and arrested the detective." Megan said.

"I would be too." Colby said gaining some of his voice back.

"Ok Granger how's the throat doing?" David asked.

"It's getting better. Probably a couple more days and I'll be coming back and beating your ass at something." Colby said. Everyone laughed at that.

END


End file.
